


Her Last Words

by Milo_003



Series: One Last Time [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depressed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Blood, Mild Language, No Romance, Suicide Notes, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo_003/pseuds/Milo_003
Summary: Many may think rain symbolizes sadness or sorrow, representing the tears of those who have been wronged and hurt or those with a great longing for something else. Others, rain is a promise that the sun will shine once again. Some, a little bit to both. But to a select few, it means much, much more.
Series: One Last Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Her Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> First off, if you haven’t read One Last Time, go read it now! Seriously, stop reading this and read the work that is meant to be before this one. Just click on the ‘One Last Time’ series and go read the first part. Don’t come crying to me in the comments saying “This doesn’t make and sense?!” “What happened beforehand?” I will be very sarcastic with my replies if not completely blunt with a few choice words. You have been foretold.
> 
> As for those who did already read OLT, or were nice enough to listen to my warning, I hope you enjoyed! If you cried, I did my job.
> 
> And if you're wondering why I chose not to use any archive warnings, it's because once you see “Warning: Major Character Death” with a dark red exclamation point, not that many people would want to even click on a fanwork where a main protagonist dies. So I chose not to use any warnings other than this: There WILL be graphic scenes that involve blood. There WILL be tears falling throughout the work. There WILL be depressed characters who are mourning. 
> 
> Despite the warnings, I do hope you continue reading!

Many may think rain symbolizes sadness or sorrow, representing the tears of those who have been wronged and hurt or those with a great longing for something else. Others, rain is a promise that the sun will shine once again. Some, a little bit to both. But to a select few, it means much, much more.

Not much is known about the suicide of Marinette Dupain-Cheng other than Chat Noir was first on the scene, apparently out patrolling when he found her, and that she, a fifteen year old girl, was a part of the duo that saves Paris: Ladybug. Letters written in her own handwriting outing her identity was more than enough proof for the people as there wasn’t any sign of Ladybug flying across the skyline anymore. 

Mayor Bourgeois called for a state of emergency, permitting businesses and metro stations to close for no longer than a week starting on Saturday at 10:36am and ending on the following Saturday at 5:00am. Schools in Paris were let out too, for if they were open, no student would be able to learn with the knowledge of their very own savior taking her life.

For that week, the people of Paris mourned, gathering in groups around the city as they laid flowers underneath pictures of both Ladybug and Marinette. Though, none could compare to the beautiful memorials set up under the Eiffel Tower and outside of T&S Boulangerie Patisserie. Every night, Parisians would set out to the streets and walk from the great monument to the bakery; led by Marinette's closests friends. Nearly everyone from akuma victims to classmates, strangers to friends, gathered in masses to march in their sorrow. Even Chloe walked along in honor of Paris’ fallen guardian angel. 

Papillon too took the week off on top of his previous absences. Either saddened at the loss of a young girl or knowing the Ladybug Miraculous would be without an owner for a while. Nevertheless, he stayed quiet despite all the potential for akumas. 

The Ladyblog, miserable as the creator might be, filmed and recorded every meeting of marchers and mourners that week; even going as far to interview as many people who’s heart was touched by Ladybug or Marinette. Perhaps it was Alya’s own way of grieving for the moment.

Other news channels and global broadcasts did their own story about the death of Ladybug, though, it was merely a cup compared to the ocean of emotion the Ladyblog gave. Within a day, a whole channel in France was designated just for the Ladyblog’s live video. And if it weren’t live, articles and snippets of previous videos would flash across the channel, reminding all of the heroic deeds both Ladybug and Chat Noir did for their city.

Chat Noir..

He couldn’t be bothered showing his face to the world. No matter who begged and pleaded for answers, he wouldn’t show up. Not even the cries of Sabine Cheng was able to get him out. Though, who could really blame him. As far as the media knew, Chat Noir merely found Marinette after her fall and they always kept their identity secret, even between partners. There wasn’t any guarantee that he had any answers. But Chat did have answers. He should make an appearance. He should tell Tom and Sabine, the parents of his lady... his princess, that he was there. He should tell them that he wasn’t able to save their baby girl... that he failed to protect everyone… failed to protect the one person he can’t survive without.

You’d think he’d know better. 

At the end of the week, seven days after Marinette’s death to be precise, a funeral was announced by Tom and Sabine. Anyone was welcome to say their respects to their beloved girl after the private ceremony was finished. No doubt everyone would be there.

A funeral, planned for three weeks after that tragic day. But for now, we go back, just moments before Chat Noir reached the Eiffel Tower. 

Chat’s body was moving faster than it ever has. Leaping over streets and rooftops, he let his body take the lead as he silently pleaded. Let him get there in time. Let him take her away from the dark shadows. Just one more time, let him be by her side.

“Milady,” he breathed.

Not entirely sure how he got there or why he even knew where to go, Chat Noir scaled up a leg on the Eiffel Tower. Unfortunately, it was on the opposite side of where he should be.

“Marinette?” Chat gasped, landing in the middle of the platform with a small tap. “Marinette!”

The girl hanging on the railing tilted her head forward; wide, red eyes burning with the weight that he could only imagine.

“Marinette,” he pleaded, taking a cautious step forward. “Please.”

Every inch of his body tingled with anticipation, ready at a milliseconds notice to pounce. But would it be fast enough? Would he be fast enough? 

She looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. “Don’t,” she said with a broken, tear drowned voice. “Don’t be a hero. Let me be sacrificed for once.”

Chat just stood there, wide eyed and frozen.

Let her be sacrificed for once? Does that mean-

“Sometimes.. people don’t want to be saved, Chaton,” she continued, turning her head back to look at him. 

Go! Move!

No matter how hard he screamed at himself, his trembling body wouldn’t- couldn’t respond. She was crying and seconds away from letting go, and he… 

A smile tugged at her lips. “One last time,” she whispered, her words barely able to be heard. “One.. last.. time..” 

Noo! No! I don’t want this to be the last! I want one more! One More Time!

With the littlest effort, she let go.

Chat’s heart sank and his eyes grew with the horror unraveling before him.

“Marinette!” he yelled, making his trembling form move forward.

“Milady!”

“Marinette!”

Stunned by the audible thump of a falling body hitting concrete and the sight of it abruptly laying still, Chat leaned forward over the same fencing that Marinette had been clinging to just a minute before.

There she was, below him, hair, dress, and limbs fanned out on the cold, grey ground. Without thinking, Chat too jumped. But just like every other time he leaped across Paris, his trusty baton hit the pavement below, not far from Marinette, allowing Chat to swing around it like a fire pole. Cat-like as always, his feet tapped the ground. He stood there for a moment, unsure what to do.

This has never happened before. It's true that people have been turned to stone or trinkets, presumably lost for the moment, but Ladybug’s power was always able to bring them back. But, Ladybug’s power wasn’t here. Only Chat Noir and.. Marinette. 

Not that her power would work here. Miraculous Ladybug only restored the damage caused by akuma attacks. And this… was not caused by an akuma. This… was caused by Chat Noir. The superhero who couldn’t save one girl… Marinette… his classmate. 

Chat took a shaky step forward, but his legs gave out from under him as he collapsed, eyes closed, no more than foot from the body before him. A warm liquid touched his knees, but he didn’t dare to look, knowing damn well what it was: Blood. 

He had the urge to throw up, though, he didn’t. But the stale taste of bile still reached his tongue, causing him to dry heave as he clenched his chest and leaned forward over his lap. Though, it was only for a moment as a more pressing matter stayed at the forefront of his mind.

Why? Why must he just sit there like he did that morning? Was he incapable of doing anything no matter how important it may be? 

“Marinette,” Chat finally whispered, a lump in his throat. “I'm.. sorry…”

Letting out a shaky cry, Chat reluctantly opened his eyes to gaze at the one he couldn’t protect. Tears pricked at his eyes once he saw her, only being held back by the sliver of will Chat had left.

She was smiling. Throughout her entire fall, she smiled. Stray hairs that weren’t fanned out, caressed her soft face, framing it beautifully. The black and red dress, too, fanned out about her body, covering the entirety of her bottom half. Her left arm was up by her cheek while the right was loose by her side, palms facing upwards. But nothing could grab his attention more than the dulled blue of her eyes that stared straight up to the stars above. 

Silently, Chat begged her to blink, move, grunt in pain. Anything that would mean she still had a chance. But she didn’t.. not a muscle. 

The dam broke. Salty tears streamed down his cheeks, falling into his lap as he let out unsteady breaths. Unconsciously, Chat crawled over to hold her in his lap, not wanting to let go for anyone or anything.

“No... Marinette, please! Come back to me… you can’t leave!” he yelled into her hair, nestling his chin to her shoulder as he rocked them side to side. “No, no, no, no! Please… just come back… Marinette, please…” 

If only he got there a second sooner. If only he didn’t freeze when he watched her fall. God damn him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read that many fics which describe how Paris, even the world, would react to the death of either Ladybug or Chat Noir. It might just be because I haven’t discovered those fics, but it really gives me a sense on how big the show can get. At the moment of writing this, we have the New York and Shanghai specials in the works. Just imagine once they actually go there and save the day, then suddenly Ladybug or Chat Noir dies. I would think the whole of Paris, maybe France, would go into a state of mourning; the world too, possibly designating a day for the fallen hero. I can only imagine the sorrow that would engulf nearly everybody. It really makes you think, huh?


End file.
